Lessons In Lothlorien
by Dollypops
Summary: HaldirOc.Lindariel lives in Rivendell with her sister, her only family.She has longed to visit the homeland of her mother,lothlorien since she had crossed the sea.Her longing to explore brings her to her destiny, with an elf she seemingly cannot stand...


**Okay, this is my new story, a Haldir/OC fic, just an idea Iicame up with while reading the other day. Its only a short first chapter but i hope it gets better as it goes on and i hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer : The work is none other than my own and i do not own any other characters but the ones i have made up.**

Chapter 1 Introduction to Lindariel

Imladris. One of the many fair realms of the elves. Home to the Lord Elrond, one of many wise elven leaders and also to his two twin sons, Elladan & Elrohir, both handsome with a large appetite for mischief and also to the fair lady Arwen, who's beauty knows no boundary. Yes, this indeed was a proud place to dwell. Lindariel often pondered over her fair home here in Rivendell as it is more commonly known, she could never help but wonder would she ever leave these lands she loved so dearly to explore other elven realms, or even the large and ominous cities of men.

Lothlorien was such a place she would love to visit, she has often heard the account of the famous city of Caras Galadhon from many of her friends and relatives, many of whom dwell there, for her father was married to one of the most beautiful elleths from the realm of lorien. She frowned has she recalls their premature departure from their beloved home to the Undying Lands. She could never help but feel some sorrow for their departure although she knew all to well not to interfere when an elf hears the call from the sea.

Unbeknownst to Lindariel , Lothlorien held more for her than just a plain visit to a different elven land to her home, and deep down she felt that there would be more for her there than just the beautiful sights and new knowledge to be learnt, no something much more but she was never able to put her finger on it.

" Lindariel" spoke the musical voice of a fair Rivendell maiden as she approached where Lindariel was sitting.

"Good morning Miriel " she replied with a big smile.

Lindariel was never saddened to see her sister, in fact they were very rarely seen apart. Since their parents departed to cross the sea their devotion to each other was clear and there were never any siblings closer than these two.

"Whatever are you doing out here alone? I have prepared breakfast and noticed you was not in your bedchamber, or the house for that matter " she told her sister gesturing to their medium sized home with a twinkle in her eye.

" Why I am sorry Miriel, I did not know I was to utter to you my every movement" she said with a humorous smile

"In fact I learnt not to wake you whenever you are in deep reverie, for fear of being beaten unconscious, I am sure you do not forget you nearly knocked me unconscious with your bow" she said raising an eyebrow.

" Now come Lin, you do remember the reason I had the bow near me in the first place " she answered in a mock serious tone.

" Aye, that I do" she replied almost laughing

"I do not find it funny in the least" her sister retorted sounding almost hurt, trying to stifle her own laughs.

" You do realise Dûrion was trying to have a laugh at your expense, I am pretty sure everyone has forgotten that now " Lin replied

" Well I do not and he wants to be greatful that he is away all the time in Lothlorien for he is safer with the orcs!" she said hysterically

Lin burst out laughing at her sisters outburst.

" By the Valar, Miriel I do not believe you could hurt a moth, let alone one of the most strong ellon we have here in Imladris but never mind that I am feeling quite hungry now" she told her sister with a smile, so she stood up with her usual grace, from her current position on the small patch of grass that occupied the small garden that was outside their home. She often came and sat here to read, to ponder or simply just to bask in the serene and natural sounds of the birds and other such creatures that inhabited the only home they have ever known.

Later on in the day Miriel had suggested they needed new gowns for the celebration that was to take place the following eve. Lord Elrond was already a wise elf lord and he became wiser every passing year, tomorrow marked another year past since the elf Lord was born , all that time ago. This celebration was slightly different as one of the twins, Elrohir was celebrating his engagement to a lovely young elleth named Alassëa , a close and dear friend to the two sisters.

Obviously a festivity like this would offer its invitations to every friend in all of Arda as the twins were known for their love of parties and of course many guests would be arriving later on this afternoon in order to be at this special occasion.

Amongst these guests would be a fairly large party from fair Lothlorien which Miriel had failed to mention to her sister. She never did quite understand what her sister's obsession was about, especially as her sister had taken on much of the Lothlorien qualities her mother had, whereas Lindariel had taken after her father with her long dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

Most elleths were considered beautiful and had many talents, which was the traits of coming from the race of the elves and many were arrogant flirts.  
Lindariel and Miriel both had a way with the ellyn and were terrible flirts should the occasion arise, but they did not see the need of making it their primary duty.

Miriel was much keener to seduce the male elves but she also had a deep passion for writing and learning and she hoped to someday become a scribe whereas Lindariel was a fair singer, but she turned her attentions to defence, she was exquisite with a bow although her swordplay left a lot to be desired, most likely her mothers traits as she was also skilled with a bow, her father though was much more skilled with a sword and she often mused at how both traits had conflicted within her being, she did however intend to learn to use a sword and little did she know the person to teach her would be the person she grew to love, although it would be quite a while before she or the strong willed, haughty and handsome elf of Lothlorien would realise.

**Please review, I'd like to know im at the beginning of something i can turn into a good story haha!  
Thanks :) x**


End file.
